This invention relates to the coproduction of 1,4-butanediol (1,4-diol) and tetrahydrofuran (THF).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,099--Smith discloses the production of THF from 1,4-diol using tungsten oxide catalyst to effectuate the dehydration. Japanese Pat. No. 73 01 075 utilizes silica-alumina catalyst in a batch process to convert 1,4-diol to THF. The patent to Chambers, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,290) discloses the use of a solid acidic silica-alumina composition for the highly selective conversion of 4-t-butoxy-n-butan-1-ol to 1,4-diol at temperatures in the 100.degree.-140.degree. C. range. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,685--Tanabe, et al., a complicated process is disclosed which interconnects separate reaction zones for the production of 1,4-diol in one reaction zone and THF in a second reaction zone. The starting material is an acetate ester of 1,4-diol and a solid acid catalyst is stated to be useful in the process.
Commercial catalysts used herein are referred to by trade name (i.e. Dowex, Amberlyst) or manufacturer.